Shattered Glass: Beginnings
by Pinkatron
Summary: Trapped in the mines because of his eye color, Megatron attempts to make the best of a seemingly bad situation. A Discovery by his best friend Shockwave may start the changes that are so desperately needed in the mines.


Authors note: First off… super serious fic :D YAY!

This is based in the shattered glass universe (with some things added as I saw fit)

A fic from me with no smut? How can this be? Well… I wanted to write about something I could share with the masses that wouldn't make toes curl.

You all know who this belongs to! hasssssboroooooo

Shattered Glass: Beginings

Chapter 1: Blue collar stiff

The constant noise of the mine and the rise and fall of robotic voices was like a never ending symphony to the bots that worked in them. The Overseers would call out and the mechs would answer, callback, answer, callback answer. It was the heartbeat of this place, and it was the single line which kept all of them sane. Raw unprocessed energon was sliced and blasted from the walls and sent on conveyer belts, and in carts up to the surface for processing. A good majority of the bots that worked the mines were older, ones that had been fired for just the job they were doing. It was in their blood, as it was in his apparently.

Megatron sliced at a wall with his Laser pick. It jolted to a stop. The ore here was incased in solid steal with a mixture of tungsten. It wasn't refined in any way, but the rocks were very hard and brittle to he point where even energy based tools had issues getting through. With a small grind of gears he began to repeat the action calling back to the overseer as he started a new set of call songs. His blue optics reflected off the dark and dank corridor walls, his silver faceplate covered in grime to the point where it looked black, The only visible color on him was a streak of reflective yellow that would allow the others to be able to spot him if his lights were off, but it too was streaked with grime.

"Hey Megs move your feet." Megatron glanced behind him to see Bonecrusher in his alt from revving impatiently. Bonecrusher was a bulldozer with bright yellow paint to match his brothers. The bulldozers yellow however was covered in the same steal soot, grime, and grease all of the bots were decked out in it.

"Sorry pushbot, didn't realize I had a pile." Megatron quickly dislodged his feet from the pile of rubble that had built up around him and stepped back to allow Bonecrusher to move it.

"You and the whole army of mechs here would burry themselves if it wasn't for me." Bonecrusher snorted pushing forward with a grunt and scooping the rocks into his bucket.

"Mechs and fems!" A femme voice called out invisible in the dark followed by a grunt of laughter from the various miners.

"What's this I hear about burying yourself?" Scavenger sauntered up with a swagger. Of his brothers he was easily the most confident. His blue visor glinted with the glow of the steady optics behind them.

"Megs! You should know better!" he chided with a smirk of amusement.

Megatron laughed and stepped back into his station as Bonecrusher shoved the pile to a near by belt.

"Ah but my creators saw fit to leave that knowledge out of my system." He grinned, his silver smile flashing almost white against his dust covered face.

"Oh that's harsh!" Scavenger said his hand floating over his ember chamber.

"Stop goofing off, we still have a few joors down here before shifts over and allot of energon to go if we are going to beat the automated system." Scrappers face was hidden by an intake mask and the blue eyes beneath the visor glinted with a fatherly amusement. He was a loader, and Scavenger sulked over to him and transformed so he could load the waiting Long haul up.

Megatron chuckled and went back to his work. The brothers were known among the people in the mine as Constructicons. Each of them could transform themselves into a separate mode to better facilitate the work they were ordered to do. The leader of the small band, Scrapper, was an engineer who's radical ideas had him laughed straight off Cybertron and into the mines as a planning foreman. His ideas however, worked, and this little mine in the middle of space had become a minor hotbed of unknown scientific discovery. Megatron took a moment to look at his pick, one of the very first inventions that scrapper had come up with. It's sharp energy laden edge allowed for quicker progress to be made, and cleaner cuts to be made to the stone. As an unintended plus it also allowed more finesse and thus cave-in's had become a rare and avoidable experience.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A bot quickly came running out of a near by tunnel, and the whole mine hunkered down on all fours. Megatron quickly dropped as well, but forgot to key the blade off. When he landed he knicked his arm on the blade and the glowing purple blood of his people welled out from the cut. Startled he quickly turned the blade off and braced himself. There was a high pitch keening sound, and every bot in the small area turned off their audio receptors.

The blast shook the ground violently, and the air of the mine flexed inward before violently flexing out. Dust and tools flew everywhere, and the miners emergency lights instantly went on. Megatron quickly flipped his audio processors back on and turned on the lights mounted to either side of his helm. He was instantly assaulted with the excited whooping of the bot who had been in the tunnel.

"That's right baby! Shockwave's back in business!" The bot was dancing around the floor and didn't notice scrapper approaching.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" He yelled causing all the bots that had been watching the odd display to instantly go back to their work with renewed fever. "We need more warning! The tunnel could have collapsed! And the energon crystals in the walls could have started a chain reaction to take down the place!"

Shockwave would hear none of it, and he was instantly over pulling scrappers arm. Megatron raised an eyeridge when Shockwave muscled Scrapper into the small side tunnel where the blast had come from. He quickly followed curious as to what had happened. The dust was thick and heavy, enough to clog up his cooling fans. With a sputter he stepped out into a vast area that had very much not been there before, and the area was glowing. Megatron stood dumbstruck. Scrapper started backing up to get a full scope of the large open and smacked straight into Megatron causing him to step back to keep his balance. Shockwave had continued his little whooping dance his one optic glowing bright yellow against the hazy purple glow of the room.

By now all the curious miners had started to filter in and each one of them was just as dumbstruck. Scrapper sidled up beside Megatron his optics beneath the visor flicking on and off in a minor processor reboot.

"Why I'll be!" Scrapper said breaking the near silence of the group. The rooms glitter seemed to entrance everyone inside it. Megatron's optics quickly flicked through all their modes to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"This room alone will be enough energon to run Cybertron for a vorn!" Scrapper voice was a whisper among the hum of the Mechs in the room.

"And it goes back really far!" Shockwave said loudly finishing his impromptu dance.

The whole of the room erupted in cheers and a series of clangs rang out as the bots made their way over to congratulate shockwave on his find. A couple of heavy fists landed on Megatron's back but he just stood there dumbfounded.

"Megatron your leaking all over the floor!" Bonecrusher called jogging up and pulling Megatron out of his trance. He looked down at his arm and then down at his feet where a puddle of energon started pooling.

"Huh," He said his processor slightly fuzzy.

"Shockwave, escort him up topside, that's a bad cut." Scrapper said pulling out a rag that had seen better days and attempting to get some of the grime away from the cut with a quick movement he placed some holding tape over it.

"Sorry," Megatron said shaking his head. "The room, it distracted me, I should have… ok there comes the pain."

His internal processor rebooted and alarms started going off informing him that the cut was dire and that he had severed a major line.

"Quickly Shockwave get him topside!" Scrapper said watching as Megatron turned and shockwave squeezed through the crowd of bots and followed shortly behind. "We'll talk to you when the shift is over."

"Ha ha!" Shockwave called as he waltzed around Megatron who was nursing his injured arm. "That discovery right there! It's gonna put the competition out of business, no automated mining machines to replace us!"

Megatron ventured a small smile. Shockwave had been once of his closest friends since he was a protoform. Originally Shockwave had been so off-putting that no one else could stand to be around him. A spark accident threw his personality off, and the once rather cold and calculating bot, had become a warm and friendly bot, who was spontaneous and fun to a fault. Shockwave once had a career waiting for him in Kaon, a security forces specialist, but the accident had put the end to that. Megatron in turn gathered his unknowing friend and helped him land a job as a demolitions expert in the same mine he was more or less doomed to live his life out on.

They hit the elevator that would take them up surface side Shockwave still overly excited about the discovery but keeping himself quiet about it. A couple other bots got on the lift with them and Megatron's large form learned up against the back railing.

"Sooooo…" Shockwave started keeping his vocal's quiet enough that the other two bots wouldn't have been able to hear over the grind of gears and cables. "Chances are there is going to be a celebration tonight, Hook caught me earlier and told me they finally have the arena set up."

Megatron's blue optics lit up and Shockwave took it as his queue to continue.

"Yeah, it took them a good meta-cycle to set up without getting caught." Shockwave said attempting to pick at some debris that had lodged itself in a finger joint. "No more sneaking around to separate places so we don't get caught by the complacent alarm ringers. Scrapper even had the sense to come up with a field dampener so they wont be able to "feel" us even if they see us right under their noses."

"The timing couldn't get more perfect for this." Megatron said examining the area of his cut as they began to get closer to the surface and more light began to light their frames. "I wish the complacent understood that allowing these mechs to work out their frustrations in a controlled environment will keep the peace around here. I wouldn't expect them to understand though, they have no concept of peace."

"Megs I don't think WE have a concept of peace." Shockwave said as the car ground to a halt on the surface. "Think about it there hasn't been a single war on Cybertron since the Quints freed us. How many millions of years ago was that? Neither us, nor our creators were online when that happened. There hasn't been a single uprising, a single tear shed. Everyone on Cybertron herself is so processor-washed with the need to not create conflict that even when the separatists try to instigate they bend and give."

"I can't say I would do any different," Megatron said walking forward towards the medical building. "Though not all of the complacent are like that. There are good ones. In fact most of them are good, there are just a few here and there that try to start issues."

Shockwave muttered an agreement with a sigh as they continued walking.


End file.
